Zazira
Zazira is a Seraphim of the Arch Angel rank Appearance Zazira is a tall, striking woman. Men who see her are immediately attracted, which is enhanced by her soft-spoken voice and her seductive abilities. She stands at 6'1" and is quite thin with long legs. She sports a full head of bright blue hair, a trait that her partner Mikali envies stongly. Her clothes make her resemble a mermaid in certain ways. She wears a very revealing black top that stops just under her breasts. Despite how flimsy the material seems, it is intertwined with her reiatsu, making it quite resistant to damage. She wears a long, flowing skirt that reaches the ground from her hips, leaving her middriff exposed. Zazira also wears shell and coral themed jewelry in the form of multiple rings and a set of earrings. Personality Zazira, unlike Mikali, is quiet and reserved around women. However, when men are around, they are instantly drawn to her feminine charm and subtle sexuality. This is both through her own will and the fact that she can enhance men's feelings of desire with her mind. When around Mikali, she comes out of her shell a bit more and truly has fun with her friend. In battle, she is much more cunning and manipulative than her firery comrade. She enjoys preying on the emotions of men, but absolutely despises women. She will go out of her way to eliminate the women first in order to enjoy herself with the men afterwards. Releases First Release: Siren Command: Call In this release, Zazira takes the form of a Gorgon. However, men see her as a very enticing mermaid with a bright blue and green tiara tipped with a coral star. Her brainwaves are enhanced, allowing her to alter the state of a man's mind more strongly. However, she does not have complete control and women are immune. The blue snakes in her hair prey upon men and alter their state of mind, but have no effect on women. Her new snake-like bottom half allows for increased mobility and flexability. Second Release: Adeptus (Doom) Command: Herald the end In her second form, Zazira is coated in a metallic substance and her snakes are replaced with needle-tipped appendages designed to burrow beneath a victim's skull. These needles inject a toxin into the frontal lobe, bending men completely to her whim, or leaving women quite weakened and naseous. With enough reiatsu, the toxin can be burned away in women. To remedy a man, a woman must donate some of her reiatsu into the man to burn the toxin away. Techniques Her Zanpakuto is a trident, bright blue just like her hair. It has no special properties. It disappears when she releases a second time. First Release: With this ability, Zazira can alter her voice. It can range from a delightful melody that lures people in, all the way to a deafening screech. This is the most effective weapon she has against women. Vox can also be partially accessed before release, but is limited to her song and is greatly weakened. Pelliciunt (Seduce): Zazira is able to project her brainwaves and use them to disrupt her opponent's decision-making abilities. In men, she is able to bend men more to her will, while women are left confused and indecicive. While she is not able to fully convince her opponents to avoid hurting her, she can shy them away from using strong attacks and special abilities. Second Release: Imperium: The toxin injected by her needle appendeges enhances the effects of Pelliciunt. Men are now almost completely succeptable to her suggestions, and women are severly dazed and confused. However, with enough reiatsu, one can break free of her control. Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum